House Dalakan
History House Dalakan was a prominant Highborn family on Cassus, especially in the centuries immediately following the Brightland Rebellion. Originally a mercantile focus, the House first fell out of favor in the decades pre-Nexus. It was only in the last few decades that House Dalakan pulled itself back onto the social map with swift, decisive victories on Nexus and shrewd alliances. On Nexus, the noble House has expanded into a paramilitary capacity, recruiting talent where it can be found to carry out its primary mission of securing Nexus for long term, stable settlement by the Empire. Website: http://www.housedalakan.com Structure House Dalakan is divided into three primary branches, all of which bring unique and necessary skills to the table. Valiants The military branch is organized exactly as one would expect. Ranked higherarchy, security patrols, combat deployments, and regular cooperative actions with the Empire's Legions. Any member of the House with a keen skill for direct combat is welcome among the Valiants. It is led by Legate Falfnir. Immediate Response & Interdiction (IRI) A special force of shock troopers who use the high mobility of high altitude insertion and jetpacks to spearhead offensives and deploy rapidly to threats against the Dominion. The IRI unit is led by Lance Leader Kolkra Vivek. Dark Blades The black ops force of the House. A collection of scouts, con men, thieves, hackers, and assassins, who might otherwise put their questionable talents to ill use, instead have chosen to serve House Dalakan. They retrieve key intelligence and reconnaissance, and work to destabilize their enemies. Their covert work may not be as visible as their counterpart branches, but it is no less necessary. The Dark Blades are led by Director Sylyss Dalakan and her executive officer, Supervisor Meyoline Medmji. Ethereals Technological advances along with research and development will be conducted within this branch. There are many projects going on at once and most of it is hands on, actually build and or developing new inventions and weapons to aid the House. This branch is led by Keeper of Technology Haephelon Rix. About the Guild House Dalakan is a full guild in Wildstar, offering the suite of guild flask perks and a guild bank. It is a heavy RP guild focused on running in-depth, GM'd storylines spanning across regular events. Members frequently form groups to participate in both PvE and PvP content, although it is not a primary focus of the guild. House Dalakan's membership has steadily grown since its inception pre-beta, largely due to the focused atmosphere of the guild and the commitment to collaborative storytelling. Offerings House Dalakan offers consistent, weekly activities for all members. This includes action and combat-style events, medical, research, and engineering events, as well as subterfuge activities. In addition to this, there are multiple in-guild RP hubs where members can engage in more casual social RP. Dalakan also enjoys strong relations with other RP circles, and participates in many extra-guild events. The guild channel is OOC in nature, and friendly chat and banter is commonplace. There additionally is an in-character comm channel for spurring or engaging play with fellow members ICly. Event Mechanics The guild utilizes a streamlined skill system:for carrying out RP events. Creating a character sheet is not required to participate, as several generic templates are readily available to fit a character's playstyle. House Dalakan's officers are always ready to answer questions about RP, as well as work with guild members to design events in order to tell their stories. What to Expect if you Apply? Answer this question: Why would my character wish to join a paramilitary/ research organization aligned to the laws of the Dominion? If you have an answer already, you're most of the way there. Guild applications are typically responded to within 24 hours. Sometimes, additional clarifications about a character may be sought after. After approval, you will be contacted for a guild invite, after which an in-character interview will be conducted. If the interviewing officer approves the character, you are moved to membership status and given orientation into our IC channel and our schedule of events. Active Hours House Dalakan starts most of its events anywhere from 7PM to 10PM EST, and typical run time is 2-3 hours. While members may be on at all hours, 7PM EST on into the late night/ early morning is considered the prime active timeframe. Category:Dominion Category:Organizations Category:Circles Category:Guilds Category:Highborn Houses